Pete & Poe
by Lauti
Summary: "Pocos creerían en una verdadera unión espiritual y un amor trascendental." One-shot. Inspirado en el poema: "Ghost" by Emilie Autumn.


_Sabes Poe…  
A veces me asusto un poco al escucharte decir mi nombre sin poder verte…  
A lo mejor deberías aprender a materializarte completamente antes de pronunciar una palabra.  
Pero luego comprendo que solo sueles ser como un muchacho impetuoso,  
que lo hace a propósito para su propio entretenimiento._

_Un pasatiempo que algunas noches…_  
_en las cuales, lo confieso con cariño, resultan de entero entretenimiento para mí también._  
_Pues son en estas noches, en las que camino a casa, consigues animarme,_  
_al recitar las más dramáticas prosas en palabras susurras a mi odio._  
_Lo curioso es que pueda sentir como me tocabas…_  
_Junto con la brizna de agua, que suele deslizarse suave sobre mi pálida piel._

_Dices que me has estado esperando todo este tiempo…  
Que fui fundamental a la hora de formar parte del grupo,  
que te despertaría del mundo de los muertos y traería tu alma de regreso.  
Por lo que ahora soy esencial para alguien como tú._

_Dices que fue todavía más sorprendente,_  
_incluso para ti, un espectro que ha desvelado todos los secretos del más allá…_  
_el que pudiera contactarte mágicamente a través del café…_  
_y que eso no es una coincidencia._

_Vanaglorias a los cuatro vientos,_  
_en medio del silencio taciturno de mi desolada habitación…_  
_"Eres la llave.", y me pregunto,_  
_¿cuántas "llaves" habrás tenido a lo largo de los siglos?..._

_Sin embargo dices que nunca me dejaras…  
y casi tengo miedo de creerlo…  
pero, ¿por qué soy yo a quien has elegido para seguir?  
Es decir, en la habitación estaban Firkle, Mike y demás personas…  
Dime... ¿Por qué yo?_

_Acaso,_  
_¿Te gusta la manera en la que luzco cuando estoy fumando?_  
_¿Es mi cabello, excretado por un demonio sangriento como dijiste,_  
_más divertido para enredar en las noches mientras trato de dormir?_  
_¿Son mis recitales, solitarios en medio del cementerio, más entretenidos?_  
_¿Te ríes de mí cuando me quejo de estar completamente solo?_

_Y es que… te apareces junto a mí en el aire,_  
_y caminas conmigo incluso desde el otro lado de la acera, de la calle, del pueblo,_  
_y con una mirada puedo sentir como me acaricias,  
con las manos detrás de tu espalda…_

_¿Dónde estuviste aquellos días en los que busque en el bosque a un amigo con quien hablar?  
¿Dónde estarás en un año?  
¿Es suficiente para ti entrar en mi mente?  
Llenando mis cuadernos con hermosos poemas entregados a través de mi mano…_

_Sabes que tomaré el crédito,_  
_pues te habré hecho venir de alguna manera,_  
_pero por favor…_  
_trata de cerrar las cortinas de la ventana cuando te vayas en medio de la madrugada,_  
_o tendré que encontrar a alguien que se quede a calentarme,_  
_como Michael acaso…_

_Sé que no te agrada mucho, pero a mí sí.  
Ya que tanto él como tú,  
siempre vienen a mis reuniones de café y cigarros a media noche,  
mientras les reserve sus debidos lugares, claro está._

_Y si un día,_  
_como hoy,_  
_tu azúcar, café y cigarro siguen sin ser tocados…_

_¿Te habrás ido para siempre?..._  
_¿Me extrañaras dentro de mil años?,_  
_cuando estés secando otras lágrimas…_  
_¿Eras un demonio enmascarado buscando hacerme sufrir?..._

_Pero me habías dicho que nunca me abandonarías,_  
_y me pregunto si llegaste a tener siempre la decencia,  
de pasar a través de la pared a la habitación siguiente,  
mientras que me vestía cada mañana para ir a estudiar..._

_Últimamente, cuando me he visto atascado en conversaciones,  
con personas cuyas palabras lastimas mis oídos,  
¿Dónde has estado?...  
¿No puedes impedir que trate con otras personas?,  
en especial con las de ese tipo…_

_Déjame decirte que es muy tarde ya como para no interferir en mi vida.  
__Me hiciste la persona menos deseable, __para cualquiera que quisiera ser el primero en mí.  
__En mí mente, en mi cuerpo y en mi corazón,  
__pues te llevaste mi alma…_

_Y es que simplemente no puedes,_  
_volar a los dormitorios de la gente,_  
_y esperar a que tranquilamente,_  
_digan adiós._  
_No Poe, no._

_Cambiaste el curso de la historia...  
De mi historia...  
Y sin siquiera intentarlo…  
Te has clavado en mi mirada..._

_¿Dónde estás ahora?...  
¿Detrás de mí?...  
¿Tomando mi mano?...  
Ven y recuérdame quien eres…_

_¿Has viajado lejos?...  
¿Estas hecho de polvo de estrellas también?...  
¿Son los ángeles o los demonios los que están detrás de ti?...  
Dime lo que debo hacer…_

_Muero por escuchar tu voz nuevamente…  
Y que me permitas verte y acariciarte..._  
_Mientras tanto, __guardaré tu lado de la cama…_  
_Solo ven… y recítame,_  
_para que una vez más pueda dormir a gusto…_

_Pete..._

Estas fueron las palabras que dejó escritas en el cuaderno de sus memorias, dejándolo abierto sobre la mesilla de noche, a propósito claro, antes de irse a dormir entrada ya la madrugada, resistiendo con somnolencia una insoportable ilusión de espera a que fueran leídas por su fantasmagórico amigo. Al día siguiente pudo notar que las páginas han sido movidas, pues se encontraban al final de la entrada cuando las había dejado al comienzo.

Una extraña alegría le invade, pero es hasta el final de la tarde, cuando se encontraba en el Village Inn junto con sus otros amigos, cuando su fantasmagórico amigo se le aparece en el café sonriéndole, él le sonríe también, y al beber de éste, es como si se besaran, puede sentir su esencia dentro de él, devolviéndole y devorándole el alma. Sin lugar a dudas, una experiencia extrasensorial del cariz más íntimo e intenso.

El café tiene un sabor exótico al licor de antaño, que según tiene entendido fue parte de su esencia, recordándole sus vicios y atándole a ellos. Pero sabe que para su fantasmagórico amigo, solo hay una musa en su mundo, que es su esposa. Quizás él se la recuerda. O quizás le hace el recuerdo más llevadero. Algún día trataron el tema, pero no consigue rememorarlo bien, seguramente lo habrá mencionado en alguna entrada de sus memorias, tendría que buscarla, pero no ahora mismo. No frente a ellos, pues podrían surgir demasiados interrogantes.

Mira alrededor y suspira. Aunque cada cual es libre de creer lo que quiera, ya se puede imaginar el pensamiento de cada uno de sus compañeros. Michael seguramente sopesaría que lo hace por llamar la atención y tal vez despertar sus celos, o que está en las drogas y es un resultado de las alucinaciones generadas por estas. Henrietta le diría que está leyendo demasiado a este autor, y que es una cuestión de la inspiración y las obsesiones. Firkle culparía a su esquizofrenia y las visiones que esta suele generar, más el descuido de la debida medicación.

Al final, el pensamiento general dentro del grupo, seria unir todos esos argumentos. Tratarían de ayudarle, mas nunca entenderían, que él es el medio o más conocido como médium, y la relación que tiene con su ente de percepción extrasensorial contactado. Del cual seguramente buscarían alejarle, a lo cual se reusaría, y él no quiere más problemas, y mucho menos terminar encerrado en un psiquiátrico. Aunque allí, quizás, es donde algunos pocos creerían en una verdadera unión espiritual y un amor trascendental.

Al pensar de este tema, suele hacerlo en tercera persona, así puede olvidarse de que él, soy yo, Pete. Y no es que se avergüence del tema, es simplemente como su mente transfigurada funciona con la mayoría de los temas, y con toda su propia vida.

Mejor se ahorra más palabras, las sumerge bajo el espeso café negro y el humo de cigarrillo. Rueda los ojos y se arregla el flequillo en un solo movimiento. Luego de un rato empieza a llegarle aquel suave murmullo ya conocido, baja la mirada para que nadie pueda notar su sonrisa. Esta aquí. Al fin. Cierra los ojos y se deleita con las más tétricas prosas, mientras sigue bebiendo y fumando, esperando no estar ofendiendo la memoria de nada, ni de nadie.

* * *

**Esta historia me pertenece en parte, pues esta inspirada en el poema: "Ghost" by Emilie Autumn. **

**Repito, espero no estar ofendiendo la memoria de nada ni de nadie. **

**Sus comentarios son bienvenidos y agradecidos. Nos leemos. (:  
**

******South Park y sus personajes © Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Comedy Central. **


End file.
